John White
John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere.inFamous After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. He is the main antagonist when the player has Good karma and an ally when the player has Evil karma. Biography Early life Not much is known about John's background or history, other than he's never been married and he has an extreme dislike for FBI agents. At some point in his life, he got a job as an undercover agent in the NSA, and was given the assignment of infiltrating the secret organization known as the First Sons along with agent Lucy Kuo, chosen due to their unique genetic code, possessing the Conduit gene. Kuo was stationed in New Marais while John was sent to Empire City. The First Sons John first met up with a woman named Jane, and was told that he was a low-level mentalist. He was instructed to meet at a secluded place, but upon arrival was ambushed. He infiltrated the First Sons after passing their initiation. Stationed at Empire City's chapter of the organization, John's primary task was to know what the First Sons have been doing that can be considered as a national threat. Able to get himself close enough to the leader of the group, Kessler, John was able to learn of the device called the Ray Sphere, and its capabilities of giving out powers to those who possessed the Conduit gene. John would later get promoted, able to know Kessler close enough, and was also given higher-tier missions, high enough for him to grasp the Ray Sphere. He would also be given simpler missions like escorting one of their scientists, Sasha, to an undisclosed location somewhere in the Warren. During his time, he'd relay the information to his associates at New Marais, informing them of his latest findings. Through his findings, he was able to learn that the First Sons do possess materials that can label them as a national threat, with several experiments that involved Ray Field energy, which resulted in the deaths and abnormalities of subjects, both human and animal alike. He would also become enraged due to the lack of proper communications with their head branch at the NSA, making him lose confidence and trust for his employer. After some point, John has learned that Kessler has scheduled a delivery for the Ray Sphere as a package, with Cole MacGrath as the specific courier. Learning this, John quickly got off the facility in order to follow the package, and managed to catch up to Cole. Post-Blast Following Cole, John was able to get behind him, though was too late to capitalize, as Cole made a reckless turn at a red light. John got off his bike and decided to follow Cole on foot, though he was too late, as the activation of the Ray Sphere was already done, which resulted to thousands dead, and the destruction of 5 city blocks. John made his way to Ground Zero and saw the Ray Sphere at the dead center. He retrieved it, and made his way to safety to the harbor in an attempt to get out of the city with the Sphere. There, he and several other civilians were attacked by those infected of the plague. After dealing with them, John left for the Warren, to hide and sleep in seclusion.inFamous Post-Blast That night, as he slept, John was ambushed by several of the Dust Men, who came after the Ray Sphere. Outnumbered, the Ray Sphere was taken away from John, much to his disappointment. As he was wandering the streets after the Sphere was stolen, John passed by a group of civilians who were viewing the picture of a man who could "shoot lightning out of his hands". John abruptly made his way through the crowd and viewed the photo: it was Cole MacGrath along with Zeke Dunbar, with the former having electric currents coming out of his hand. John was extremely relieved to find Cole alive, as he scoured the city for his whereabouts. As John observed Cole develop his powers from afar, John saw him as a very potential ally and a perfect counter-measure to the Conduit mentioned in Kessler's vision. After relaying some of his findings to Agent Lucy Kuo and Sebastian Wolfe, John established contact with Cole, and instructs him to meet by the old Adamson Building by the Warren. There, Cole's initial meeting with John was interrupted by a chopper sent by the NSA to extract John, though John believed it to be a hostile. Fleeing, John escaped the area and made his way to the northern section of the Warren. Cole followed him and the chopper, and was able to subdue the Golem Conduit that shot it down. After the conflict though, John escaped the area. Soon, John called Cole again, and told him that the Dust Men have in their possession, the Ray Sphere, and told Cole to retrieve it along with an extra trustworthy associate. Death During John's call to Cole, the latter asked John what he wanted to tell his alleged wife Moya, much to his surprise. John didn't know anyone named Moya, and was still single in terms of marital status. John told Cole that he was being duped, and pushed on his order to retrieve the Sphere. After this, Cole and his best friend Zeke tried to take the Ray Sphere, but failed after the latter betrayed Cole. From then on, John acted prominently as Cole's radio backup and main accomplice during missions. He had assisted Cole in the efforts of retrieving the Ray Sphere, through sabotage of the First Sons' equipment, and also reducing their overall morale. After several missions, they were able to deduce the Ray Sphere's location, and both converged to the location. Cole arrived at the pier at the Historic District, with John right behind him. The former cleared the way to the Sphere, dealing with every soldier that has been posted, while the latter took cover from the ongoing battle. Arriving at the metal casing of the Ray Sphere, John talked about the aura he got from it the moment he held it in his hands. Not taking any chances, Cole destroyed the Ray Sphere with a Lightning Storm. Thus the device cracked open, revealing a strong energy vortex. John was pulled into the vortex, every bit of his being torn apart, and faded into nothing. Cole escaped the area before he himself was affected. John was reduced to ashes, though his mind remained dormant, and unknowingly, was able to grasp the power found within the Ray Sphere's vortex. Rebirth After a month, John's subconsciousness was reawakened, and the build-up of power within him that roots from the Ray Sphere has caused a destructive vortex to appear nearby Empire City's Archer Square. Cole, who witnessed what has transpired by the docks of the city, rushed back to see what it was. After the initial rebirth, John was transformed into a giant pyrokinetic Conduit rendered in a molten lava-like skin or husk. During his initial rebirth, John's mentality was still fragmented, attacking all those whom he saw as a threat. The initial and most powerful threat at the time was Cole MacGrath, who saw John as the The Beast, a destructive entity seen in a prophetic vision by Kessler. John, while berserk, fought his former friend by a nearly destroyed harbor with his new powers. Though he fought hard, John was subdued by Cole after the latter called forth a bolt from the sky. As he fell to the murky floor of the harbor, John was able to regenerate himself and managed to stop Cole before he got on the boat. As he held Cole with a killing grip, Cole called forth another bolt as a desperate attempt to be free of the Beast's grasp. With the upper part of his giant new body torn to pieces, both John and Cole fell into the harbor. As Cole was able to recover from his injuries on board the escaping ship, John, now "the Beast", was able to rebuild himself again with his new powers. Returning to town, he used the strongest of his abilities and destroyed Empire City in a single blast, reducing it to ruins with a death toll in the millions, stated by the USTV with the devastation dubbed "The Empire Event". This resulted in the killing of every living thing without the Conduit gene, while activating the powers of those with the gene. Salvation The destruction of Empire City had an ulterior motive, as John knew about the Ray Field Plague and how it's been ravaging the state, killing nearly everyone. Learning that the Conduits are immune to the plague, a new idea began brewing in his head; activate all potential conduits before all of humanity dies from the plague. He decided to ask Cole MacGrath for assistance and went southwards to New Marais, all the while destroying one state after another, activating potential Conduits and killing normal humans. Among the activated conduits included Brooke Augustine and Celia Penderghast. All the while, the news and media were trying to deduce the nature of these deaths and destruction, attributing it to an unnatural phenomena. John was able to reach New Marais, though he was stalled a few miles away by several hostiles that tried to defeat him. As he fought them off, Cole and his friend Zeke Dunbar were preparing to attack the Beast with a nuclear missile while it was still far off from New Marais. After a slight dilemma, the missile launched, and hit John directly, causing him to crumble. As Cole and Zeke reveled in their success however, John was still alive, as another vortex appeared between the two cranes near Cole and Zeke. A sign of the Beast repairing itself. The instability of the vortex proved too much, as it caused an explosion as the two tried to leave. Zeke managed to stay up and followed the Beast into the Gas Works, though disappeared along the way. New Marais It was not until later that John appeared in his humanoid form, right before Cole, who was dealing with a shipment of the Vermaak 88 Conduit units. John tried to explain everything to Cole by improving his senses so he can see the infected plague victims, and directed him to the plague ward where all of the most critical victims are holed up. He made Cole see the victims that he deemed "dead" and directed him to the bearer of the Conduit gene, who was near death. It was there that John demonstrated his powers before Cole, revealing his true nature to be the Beast. Witnessing first hand what John can do, Cole is left with the option to help John, who remarked that "humanity is dead" and that the Conduits are the only ones that can be saved. After a while, John contacted Cole through telepathy, trying to convince him further about his plan. John also explained why he attacked Cole during Empire City, stating that his first time of rebirth was too overwhelming, rendering himself uncontrollable, attacking any nearby forms he saw as a threat. Just then, Zeke contacts Cole, telling him about the Beast, who is killing all the lifeforms present at the rural areas of the city, which consisted mainly of the Corrupted. After this, John leaves it to Cole to make a choice: save humanity, or save the Conduits with John by his side. Last stand Cole had come to a final decision, and decided to fight John with the RFI. Before their final confrontation, John's former partner Lucy Kuo joined him to fight Cole, due to fear of death from the RFI. Though because of a hardware problem, the device needed to be recharged on several substations across the city. When Cole and Nix arrived at the first substation with the rebels, John was nearby, and destroyed the substation before Nix could get to it. The two opted for the second substation at Smut Triangle with the Beast on their tail, as he was able to sense the RFI's presence. John destroyed all of the rebel boats, killing Laroche and his men in the process. Pursuing Cole and Nix to the next substation, John made his way to their location. With this, John and Cole battled for the second time. John held back, due to only wanting to destroy the RFI and not Cole, allowing him to subdue him for a short moment, despite interference from Kuo, who sided with John in the conflict. After enduring Ionic Storm, and it was not enough to defeat John, Nix lunged towards him out of revenge for her pets, destroying herself, though it only made John stumble and dazed for a moment. Cole, enraged, took the RFI to the last substation at St. Ignatius, after warning John that he was next. After a few moments, John regained his composure and proceeded to pursue Cole, who had recharged the RFI device completely, overcharging himself in the process. Finally confronting Cole for the last time, both Conduits threw everything they had at each other, with John being utterly defeated in the midst of their battle. Overwhelmed by Cole's power, John stumbles down to the ground before the church, unable to go on fighting. After Cole met with an apologetic Lucy Kuo, John could only watch as Cole activated the RFI, killing most of the Conduits in the radius, including "The Beast" himself. Alternate Timeline Kessler Timeline In Kessler timeline John became The Beast and seemingly carried out his plan to activate the potential Conduits. While Kessler could have stopped him in the early days he chose to flee due to fearing any harm would fall on his family. After years John caused untold destruction to the world and killed Kessler family causing him to travel to the past to rewrite history. Evil Karma Cole was convinced that John's plan is the only way anyone gets out alive, and takes Kuo with him to meet up with John. John, who was waiting by the docks at Gas Works, transforms into his giant molten form in order to better amplify Cole's powers. As the two discussed what has happened, John is attacked by Nix, who took the RFI before she left Zeke's roof. Cole leaves John's side and goes off to deal with her, decimating a good part of the city. After her first defeat, Cole and John continued their path, along with Kuo. The help John provided proved detrimental in a way, as the Militia and the Rebels are working side by side to take him, Cole and Kuo down, though the humans knew that they didn't stand a chance, and they all died. Just then, when Cole arrives at Smut Triangle, John is attacked again by Nix, using the RFI. Cole deals with her while Kuo covers John, and Cole manages to catch her at the rooftops of St. Ignatius. It is there, that they had their final fight. Cole managed to pin Nix down with his Amp, and electrocutes her to death with the device's electrical ability. Just then, the RFI rolled off of Nix's arms, and into Zeke's. Cole, who saw no other way, killed Zeke, took the RFI, and smashed it right before Kuo and John. Seeing this, John states that he can no longer handle what must be done. John, who saw Cole's conviction, gives his powers to Cole through his own unknown means. As John released his powers, the powers that have kept him alive, Cole gains an overcharge in energy. After all of his powers integrated into Cole's, John's body can no longer keep itself together, as he disappeared into nothingness. Cole, now taking on John's role as "The Beast", walks the country, looking for lesser Conduits to raise up. Powers and abilities As a human John was an experienced agent for the NSA, professing in stealth and working undercover. He was also able to handle firearms, and very minor hand-to-hand combat. John was also an experienced helicopter pilot, as he was able to pilot one while looking for the Ray Sphere in Empire City with Cole. John was also able to rig several recording devices and other gadgets, being able to hide secret messages on audio transmitters all over Empire City, and also plant recording devices on some of the First Sons' facilities. He was also experienced in sabotage, as he was able to instruct Cole on how to take down several of the machines the two encountered in missions, such as the First Sons' air balloons. As a Conduit * Pyrokinesis: The ability to control fire with one's mind. John and Cole both use this ability to attack with giant balls and pillars of fire that can sink ocean liners and destroy cities in a single blast. The Beast also projects an aura of fiery embers. * Telepathy: Similar to Sasha's, the Beast can use this to talk directly to Cole through his mind. He could also “sense” the RFI somehow. * Shape-Shifting: The Beast can grow into a gigantic lava-like incarnate, becoming tall enough to rival skyscrapers and dwarf the buildings of Empire City, casually leveling one by moving. The sky appears to turn a red hue and covered in black clouds when John enters this form. He can also turn himself into a Singularity. * Weather Manipulation: Can drastically change the weather by transforming. He can cover the sky in dark clouds, and in Kessler's future the Beast could create blizzards, hurricanes, and volcanoes. * Size Manipulation: Can shift his size from a normal human's height to building sized heights at will. * Superhuman Strength: Was able to casually throw a giant, building-sized metal statue across Empire City with one hand after he had just reformed. Can casually tear apart an entire shipping dock with his bare hands. He is also capable of nearly killing Cole MacGrath by crushing him in his hands. * Superhuman Durability: Can shrug off an onslaught of attacks from Cole, taking several direct hits from his Ionic Storm. He also took a direct hit from a 51 kiloton nuclear missile, and proceeded to teleport into the city moments later. * Gravity Manipulation: Releases a wave of energy that instantly nullifies the effects of gravity within its surroundings. He can also create gravity singularities that suck in all matter and energy. * Singularity: Creates a localized black hole in his palm to break down and absorb matter and energy. He can also turn his own body into a Singularity. * Matter Manipulation: John can break down matter and energy and absorb it, being able to rebuild his entire body from a single atom. His Singularity can break down energy such as Cole's electricity, which is comprised of electrons. Can release waves of energy that instantly disintegrate all humans in a large radius. He can also alter the molecular structure of other Conduits such as Cole, so that his body could contain his powers. * Transmutation: Can convert any matter or energy he absorbs into the lava-esque matter that composes his body. * Regeneration: The Beast uses absorbed matter to heal any injuries he has sustained, releasing a destructive shockwave in the process. He also stated that he was able to regenerate from a single atomic particle after being torn apart by the Ray Sphere. * Ray Field Blast: The Beast can channel large amounts of Ray Field energy into a powerful explosion similar to a Ray Sphere blast, activating potential Conduits while killing any nearby humans. The explosions are similar to the Empire City and New Marais Blast. It is possible he gained this ability as the Ray Sphere fused with his body. His blasts are powerful enough to destroy large portions of the U.S. at once, lay waste to the entire East Coast, as well as split the moon in an alternate timeline, and has been stated to be able to destroy the world multiple times. * Radiation Manipulation and Absorption: The Beast is able to manipulate Ray Field Radiation, and naturally produce it from his body. He also is implied to have absorbed the radiation of a 51 kiloton nuclear missile, which prevented New Marais from being hit with fallout. * Power Amplification and Nullification: The Beast can use his powers to amplify or weaken any nearby Conduit's abilities, such as Cole's Electric Drain and Static Thrusters. At the beginning of Infamous 2, he drained and broke Cole's powers, requiring him to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power. His Singularity can draw in, break down, and absorb any matter or energy attacks that come in range, nullifying them and rendering them completely useless. * Teleportation: An ability the Beast uses against Cole during their first encounter to instantly teleport across long distances. He also quickly teleported to New Marais after being hit by a nuke. * Power Bestowal and Transference: Ability that allows the John to "upgrade" Cole's Radar Pulse ability, allowing him to see the Plague and Conduit Gene inside of individuals. In the Evil ending, John also uses this ability to give Cole the powers of the Beast. * Flight/Levitation: Both John and Cole have showcased flight and levitation capabilities with the powers of the Beast. After being trapped into the Ray Sphere's core, John's powers have been activated, and due to his prolonged exposure to the core, the level of his powers are beyond that of any other Conduit. He possesses great physical endurance, and is the only known Conduit completely invulnerable to conventional weapons. His most dangerous power is the ability to channel the energy of nearby individuals into a nearby bearer of the Conduit gene, which will activate the bearer's dormant Conduit powers. This ability is similar to the primary function of the Ray Sphere, being able to activate the powers of a Conduit once a sufficient amount of energy has been channeled. At the cost of normal humans, John is able to cause an extremely large and powerful explosion similar to the Ray Sphere Blasts that occurred in Empire City and New Marais, which enables John to convert all of the gene-bearers into Conduits in a short time. The frequency of the Blast can be controlled by John, as seen in his actions at the Plague Ward, where he was able to convert a single Conduit, only causing a small explosion. It is possible that he gained this ability as the Ray Sphere literally became a part of him after tearing him apart. Appearance and personality Before his transformation, John was very dedicated, and shows a great sense of conviction towards his work, despite his lack of support. Due to his workload, his mental state has been a bit unstable, making him extremely paranoid and cautious about every action he makes, which has costed him some opportunities that would have been beneficiary for him (like his extraction from Empire City). Before his supposed "death", John wanted to destroy the Ray Sphere to make sure no more lives will be harmed. After his rebirth however, John utilizes the same power that the Ray Sphere is able to inflict, activating the powers of the bearers of the Conduit gene. Believing it was the best plan to save any lives before the plague kills every living being, John walks the country to convert everyone into Conduits, despite the odds being very uneven. Despite killing thousands, he did show remorse, even admitting to Cole he was tired and didn't want to kill anymore. He also showed great faith in Cole, believing in his conviction. He showed his trust when cooperating with him to destroy the Ray Sphere, and later in New Marais, when he gives his powers to Cole (Evil karma) in order for him to continue the plan of creating new Conduits and save what was left of humanity. Before his transformation, John wore an orange jacket under a dark gray coat, paired with jeans and shoes. John wore several headgear during his time undercover, namely a motorcycle helmet and an orange cap. After his transformation, John's iris appear a deep red, and several scars are now visible on his body, roughly matching the cracks in The Beast's skin. He now wears a dark red suit with no undershirt, and is now barefoot. When he transforms into his gigantic form, John appears as a gigantic humanoid made out of molten lava and rocks, with fire pulsing through his system, and his eyes appearing inflamed. His tone changes between games. During the first game, he has medium-pitched voice and his talking speed is normal. He tries to talk calmly to Cole at times, but there are times where he talks angrily or impatiently, such as when he refused to get picked up by the helicopter in the mission Secrets Revealed. It is likely his tone was driven by a desire to keep calm, however his fear and frustration sometimes breaks through. In the second game however, his voice becomes low-pitched and he talks very slowly as if he has found an inner peace, though with many secrets to tell. His voice doesn't change by mood as it seems he doesn't care about anything anymore apart from awaking dormant conduits. Trivia *John was voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Virgil Hawkins, the star of the TV show Static Shock; who (coincidentally) had electric superpowers. He also voiced Dr. Ragland in the video game Prototype, a similar open-world superhero video game. *Hinted by the Dead drop Dr. Wolfe left behind, it is heavily implied that Kessler knew that John was going to be The Beast. **It is also alluded in John's own Dead Drops in the original Infamous. *John's appearance in Infamous 2 draws parallels with popular depictions of Satan; namely red eyes and red formal clothing. *The Beast shares many similar traits to Dr. Manhattan of the Watchmen series:Wright, p. 272 **Both of them have god-like powers. **Both of them progressively lost their humanity when gaining their powers. **Both were torn apart and reformed molecule by molecule. **Both look similar in physical appearance. *The Beast also shares similarities with the Phoenix/Dark Phoenix/Phoenix Force from the Marvel comics **Both have shown the ability to take away for weaken the powers of Conduits/Mutants. **Both have shown the ability to activate power in Conduits/Mutants (however, the Phoenix doesn't have to kill others to activate the powers) **Both can materialize. **Both have two forms, human and "monster" form. While in human form they are considerably weaker and mainly stay away from potential threats, speak to protagonists (Phoenix-Wolverine and Cyclops, Beast-Cole), while in their monstrous forms they're nearly invincible. *John can be made in the Infamous 2 UGC, but he only functions like a pedestrian with increased health. *John is one of the three characters in inFamous 2 that dies in both endings. The others are Nix and Laroche. *Before the release of Infamous 2, John was the most rumored character to be the Beast. *John, as the Beast, appears briefly in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale where he appears in Evil Cole's Level 3 Super Attack. He is shown giving Cole the powers of the Beast and isn't seen afterward. *John/The Beast has received poor reception as a final boss, due to the large buildup of the character, only to have a simplistic, repetitive boss fight. Further complaints steam from Bertrand being the primary antagonist for the majority of Infamous 2, with fans claiming the Beast was downgraded to a secondary antagonist. *John/The Beast exists as a PlayStation Network avatar with the release of Second Son, as Pixel Beast. Gallery Cutscenes 1394688- better the beast.jpg|Kessler's vision of The Beast in inFamous. inFAMOUS 2 (84).jpg|John as the Beast, as seen in a vision from inFamous 2. In Game Images ColeBeast.png|"The Beast's" and Cole's initial fight. Infamous-2-beast.jpg|John is injured in his fight with Cole. Ultimate Beast 6.png Ultimate Beast 2.png Ultimate Beast 5.png John Eyes.jpg John The Beast02.jpg Comic Artwork John_White_Tar_Victim.jpg|John is attacked by a civilian infected with the Black Tar. 7-3.jpg File:BeastComic.png|A vision of the Beast in the Infamous DC Comics. Concept Art Beast Art.jpg|Beast Concept Art. Beast.jpg Beast2.jpg JohnConcept.jpg References de:John White es:John White ja:ジョン・ホワイト Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters in Infamous Category:Characters in Infamous 2 Category:Conduits Category:First Sons Category:The Beast Category:Enemies in Infamous 2